Sleeping in a Bed of Lies
by Darko28
Summary: When Draco Malfoy shows up on Ginny's doorstep one night with claims of marriage, lies and deception, Ginny is catapulted into a world where she must choose between her friends and a man she barely even knows...
1. One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All Harry Potter related materials belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Title:** Sleeping in a Bed of Lies

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley, a normal 21 year woman, has all she could ever want. But when Draco Malfoy shows up on her doorstep in the middle of the night, with claims of marriage, he catapults her into a world full of lies and deception. Where she doesn't know who she can trust and who she can't.

**A/N:** I am redoing to this story because the other one wasn't so great, so please review and I hope that you like it. I know, this chapter is a bit short. I'm trying to make them a bit longer.

**Sleeping in a Bed of Lies**

_Chapter One_

_Knock, knock._  
  
Jumping up, Ginny breathed in heavily, her heart still beating fast. She had been dreaming; a dream she couldn't remember yet it still haunted her. And then something had woken her. Something like...  
  
_Knock knock._  
  
The noise made her jump again as she realized the incessant knocking had not been part of her dream. The twenty one year old red head groaned, wondering who the hell could possibly knocking on her door at... Ginny looked at her clock.  
  
...at 2:30 in the morning!  
  
"Go away!" Ginny yelled, laying her head back down on her pillow, hoping that the person outside of her door would get the message. If it was that important, then they could come back later, not when she was trying to sleep. Yawning, Ginny rolled over in her large king sized bed.  
  
Another knock.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny called out to her mysterious caller. She quickly threw her sheets off of herself and grabbed a pair of jeans off of her mother's old rocking chair that sat next to her bed. As she made her way to the door, Ginny pulled on her pants underneath a large Chudley Cannon's shirt she had received as a Christmas present from Harry Potter last year. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with another resounding yawn, Ginny ran a hand through her straight bright red hair trying to make her self the least bit presentable to the caller who had so rudely awaken her.  
  
The knocking came again, more frantically now. Grumbling, Ginny turned on a light next to the living room couch, throwing shadows against the kitchen wall. Someone had better been in an accident, Ginny thought to herself, grumbling. What could be so utterly important that someone had to come for a visit in the middle of the night. Before her guest could knock again, Ginny pulled open the flat door, surprised at who stood before her.  
  
"Malfoy?" she questioned unbelievingly, looking down either way of the hallway to see if someone was accompanying him, but he was alone. "What the hell are you doing here? What the hell..."  
  
Draco Malfoy gave her a smile and leaned against her doorframe as if to tired to stand anymore. He barely looked like himself at all. His green robes were torn and ripped. They looked like they had been dragger across two continents. Draco's hair was matted against his forehead by sweat, not slicked back like the last time that Ginny had seen him. When was the last time she had seen him? Probably back at Hogwarts before he had graduated.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny repeated, anger surging through her. Draco Malfoy was standing on her doorstep, not saying a word, not even sorry about waking her in the middle of the night.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you too, love. But to be honest, I thought that you'd be a bit more excited to see me." Draco said softly, the smug and charismatic air still in his voice as always.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Ginny spat, bored by this mindless banter. "And may I ask what you're doing on my step at two thirty in the morning?"  
  
"Where else would I be?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Ginny, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me! This is a little unbelievable. I mean, I'm gone for a year and you seem upset rather than happy! Are you angry? "  
  
"Of course I'm angry!" Ginny screeched, surprised by her own voice. "You don't just show up on a stranger's doorstep-"  
  
"You're hardly a stranger," Draco replied, his voice lowered. "After all-"  
  
"What? What excuse are you going to give me?" Ginny snarled, folding her arms over her chest. "Because, believe me, Mr. Draco Malfoy, unless you want to walk away from here limping, you had better have a damn good reason."  
  
Draco's frown deepened. "Well, Gin-"  
  
"Don't call me Gin!" Ginny warned, pointing her finger at him. "Only people I like call me Gin."  
  
"Alright," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Madam Ginevra Weasley of Glenway Street, level three, flat number four. I am here because I want to come home."  
  
"This isn't your home!" Ginny replied as she tried to slam the door. Draco's foot in the door frame stopped it however and he stepped inside. He was a good three inches taller and loomed above her, staring down at her.  
  
"Oh, Ginevra, what the hell happened? Are you still mad? About the fight? It was over a year ago!"  
  
"I'm mad because I don't want Draco Malfoy in my flat!"  
  
"Well, I have a right to be here." he replied with a sigh, flopping down on her couch and crossing his legs contently. "I am your husband afterall, therefore half of this couch belongs to me. So does half of that footstool. Oh, let's see what's in the fridge! I own half of the that as well."  
  
Ginny cut him off and he started towards the kitchen. "Excuse me," she laughed, pushing him backwards. "Rewind, please. What did you say?"  
  
"That I own half of this couch. Lucky, too, it's quite comfortable."  
  
"Not that..." Ginny said slowly, pushing him back down onto the couch. "About you being my...my..."  
  
"Husband." Draco filled it with a nod.  
  
"Yes, that."  
  
"Well, there's not much to tell."  
  
"You're lying, of course."  
  
"Ginny?" Draco replied, touching her shoulder tenderly. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Did you bump your head or something? What is going on?"  
  
"I need to sit down," Ginny panted, her head in a whirl. The whole room had started spinning and there was a large pain forming in her forehead. Only five minutes ago, everything had been alright. Only five minutes ago, she had been peacefully dreaming, without Draco in her flat.  
  
"Ok, ok," Draco said nervously, gently sitting her down on the couch as she put her head between her legs. That was what her mum always told her to do when she felt like throwing up. "Water." she whispered. "I need some water."  
  
"Right, right." Draco answered, nodding fervently as he rushed into the kitchen. From her awkward position, Ginny could hear the cabinets banging open and shut and the faucet running. How did he know where everything was? This was impossible. She needed help. She needed...Harry. 


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all Harry Potter materials belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Title:** Sleeping in a Bed of Lies

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** When Draco shows up on Ginny's doorstep one night bringing with him claims of marriage and deception, Ginny is thrown into a world where she can never be sure who to trust and who to fear...

**Author:** Punk up the Volume  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
KitKat, Carm, Nestrik, RampantLioness, daphne, Sihaya, kim the writer, Nesscafe, kneh 13, linsey angelo, Prexus, Sunshinegirl Hermione, Tuilindo, hunter, and Emily. Hart. Thanks again you guys and keep the contructive criticism coming!  
  
**Sleeping in a Bed of Lies**  
  
_Chapter Two_

"Harry..."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled into Harry Potter's ear. Harry let out a yelp as he sat up quickly.  
  
"What, what is it? I'm awake, really," he said, groping for his glasses that lay on the table next to his bed. Ginny quickly handed them to him and the twenty two year old stared at her, wondering why she was next to his bed at 3:00 in the morning.  
  
"Ginny," he said, yawning as he stretched his arms. "It three in the morning...are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not alright," Ginny burst out crying. The anger and confusion that had been building up for the last half hour exploded out of her as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed, tears flowly rapidly.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked gingerly with a worried look on his face. He quickly reached over and turned on the lamp, the light flooding the room and stinging his eyes. Harry pushed the covers off of himself and farther down the bed and moved his legs over the bed, sitting next to Ginny. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is my problem!"  
  
Harry jumped up, and pulled his tangled covers off of him. "What did you say?" he questioned, pacing in front of Ginny only in a pair of boxer shorts. Normally, Ginny would have been enthralled by the sight, but after the night's recent events, she really didn't have the time to admire Harry's underwear.  
  
"Malfoy, he's in my apartment!" she cried, wiping the tears from her now dry eyes. "He says we've been married for two years and I nearly fainted and he got me some water and he knew where the glasses were. Harry, how did he know where the glasses were?"  
  
"What glasses?"  
  
"My regular water glasses! I keep them in the cabinent next to the fridge and he went right to them. He's never been in my flat before, Harry! How did he know?"  
  
"It...it was probably a lucky guess is all." Harry replied, steadying her and sighing at the same time.  
  
Next to him, Ginny sat silently, a look of disbelief painted on her face. Her eyes were wide as if she still couldn't believe what she had seen. Next to her, Harry had gone completely white and quiet.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked softly. "Harry? Harry? Are you alright."  
  
"No." Harry shook his head, as if awoken from a trance. "No, wait, what did you say? That Draco Malfoy is in your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's...not possible."  
  
"Apparently it is." Ginny contradicted. "Because he's sitting in my living right now!"  
  
"No, Gin," Harry responded. "You don't understand. Draco Malfoy is dead."  
  
There was silence as the words sunk in. Ginny paled as Harry stood, pacing before her. "But, that's not possible, Harry. It can't be...I would have heard about it, would I have? I mean, one of the richest wizards in the world dying? That's big news."  
  
"Not this one," Harry shook his head, his eyes narrowed. "Malfoy was an Auror, just like Ron and I. About a year and a half ago, there were these rumors of Deatheaters gathering, even though Voldemort was dead. They were conspiring. Ready to wreak vengence. We got a tip off to one of their haunts, so we raided. But someone had told them we were coming. Malfoy wasn't careful. He went charging in and he got killed because of it. Never found a body either."  
  
"Waait a minute," Ginny stopped him, trying to understand everything that Harry had just told her. "Why did I never hear about this?"  
  
"Because the Ministry wanted to keep it underwraps. Something like this could severly damage their image." Harry spat angrily. "They wanted to look good and Aurors getting killed off isn't good for appearences."  
  
"Well, then what am I going to do?" Ginny looked up at Harry, staring at him, waiting for answers.  
  
"I'll come with you." Harry decided finally. "We'll figure out what's going on."  
  
Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand.  
  
"Good you're back." Draco said as Harry and Ginny apparated back into the living room of her flat. "Oh, and look, you've brought back Captain Dipshit with you too."  
  
"Get up, Malfoy," Harry ordered, pointing his wand straight at Draco's heart, his hand not shaky in the least.  
  
Draco looked as though pondering it for a moment. He looked between a grim faced Harry and a red eyed Ginny practically hiding behind him. "Okay," Draco obliged, standing with a salute. "Ay, ay, Captain."  
  
"Now, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his wand still pointed at Draco.  
  
"I live here." Draco said simply.  
  
"No you don't!" Harry yelled. "Now leave Ginny alone, and get the hell out of her flat!"  
  
"I can't do that, Potter," Draco said simply, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry asked, stepping closer to Draco.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, stepping forward so that Harry's wand pushed into his chest.  
  
"Then why don't you let me help you."  
  
"Let's see you try, Potter."  
  
Sighing, Ginny stepped etween the two and pushed them away. "Look, enough of this testosterone induced macho back and forth confrontation, okay. Can we please look at this situation like resonable adults, not four year children?"  
  
Both men stared eachother in the eye, daring the other to move. Finally, Harry took a deep breath and put his arms up in defense. "Alright, Gin, you're right. Okay, Malfoy, what proof do you have that Ginny's your...that you're her...that the two of you are...married."  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Absolutely none. I don't have a marriage certificate. No witnesses, they've probably all had their memories altered. I have this though." Draco looked down at his ring finger where a simple gold wedding band rested, so bright next to his pale skin. Draco carefully started to twist it off, stopped for a minute, as if he was considering what to do, and then quickly pulled it off as if it was a band-aid.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to it.  
  
"It a ring, bright one." Draco explained, as if talking to a two year old.  
  
"I know that it's a ring," Harry muttered indignantly. "But what's it got to do with any of this? You could have gotten that anywhere."  
  
"I didn't," Draco replied in a voice barely above a whisper. He stared down at the ring for a minute in silence, turning it over and over again in his palm, like he was seeing it for the first time. Letting out a deep breath, Draco, carefully tossed the ring up in the air. Ginny held out her hand by reflex to catch it. As soon as the gold touched her palm, she felt a burning sensation traveling up her arm. Harry, Draco, and the entire room, started to squeeze together as darkness crept into Ginny's line of vision.  
  
Realizing that she had been holding her breath, Ginny gasped, trying to breath.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, not him."  
  
"You don't know him, you don't know how he is."  
  
"I know him well enough, Gin, he's bad news. This is not a good idea."  
  
"Stop worrying, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself...."  
  
"How'd he take it."  
  
Laughter  
  
"Just as well as I expected."  
  
Ginny listened, trying to find where the voices that swam through her ears were coming from, but all she could see was darkness. Slowly, e darkness faded away, replaced by comforting sight of her living room. The light burned her eyesa as they readjusted. Ginny...Ginny...Ginny!  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned, turning to see Harry looking upon her with worried eyes.  
  
"Geez, Gin, what happened," Harry questioned, holding onto Ginny's shoulders as a steadying hand.  
  
"What..what do you mean?" Ginny asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead and brushing the hair out her eyes.  
  
"You went all quiet and you started shaking, Gin, you wouldn't respond when I was practically yelling your name. What happened?"  
  
"Do you remember?" Draoc whispered so low that only Ginny could hear him.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, biting her lip. "Oh, I just got a little dizzy, that's all. You know, not getting enough sleep will do that o you." Ginny let out a weak laugh, but she could tell Harry still looked suspicious.  
  
"You're right." he nodded. "I forgot that's it's so early. You'd better get back to bed. You, Malfoy, out." Harry commanded, pointing his wand at the door.  
  
Obligingly, Draco stood and walked towards the door, when Ginny touched his arm midstep. Not truning around to look at her, Draco didn't say a word, and neither did Harry.  
  
"No, wait," Ginny said quickly, not sure why she was doing this. But deep in her gut she had a feeling, and her mother always told her to trust her feelings. "You can...stay, but just for tonight. You probably don't have anywhere else to go. You can have the couch."  
  
"Wait, Ginny," Harry interjected unbelievingly. "You don't know what you're doing. Draco Malfoy is supposed to be dead. Yu can't just let him sleep on your couch-"  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy questioned. "Half of it is mine anyway."  
  
"You've got to think, Ginny. This is dangerous you don't even know him-"  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to object, but didn't. Instead, he retorted. "Fine, but I'm staying too. If he gives you any trouble, well, then I'll be here."  
  
"Alright. Harry you can have the chair. I'm going to bed." Ginny turned to leave, but Harry quickly grabed onto her wrist and pulled her back around. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, Harry whispered goodnight in her ear. Normally, Ginny realized, her heart would have been beating uncontrolably fast when Harry touched her, but now, as she walked into the darkness of her bedroom and shut the door, she felt emotionless. Like the last hour had physically and emotionaly drained her.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, Ginny flopped onto to her bed. Thoughts rushed through her head. Ginny wondered how she was ever going to sleep. But within five minutes time, sleep had over taken her and she lay in bed, snoring into her pillow.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Title: Sleeping in a Bed of Lies  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
Summary: When Draco Malfoy appears on her doorstep one night, claiming that the two of them are married, Ginny is catapulted into a world of lies and deception where she doesn't know who to trust and who to fear.  
  
**A/N:** First off, I would like to thank all of my reviewers.You guys are all amazing, thanks for your support and criticism!   
  
**Author:** Punk up the Volume

**Sleeping in a Bed of Lies**  
  
_Chapter Three_  
  
Ginny awoke to a thin beam of sunlight floating in through her bedroom window. Rubbing her tired eyes and smiling happily, Ginny remembered the dream she had the night before. It had been completely ridiculous. Draco Malfoy, her husband? Impossible! Ginny rolled over and stretched out, taking a quick glance at the clock on her bedside table. It was still early, barely past seven. She had plenty of time before she even had to think about being at work. In fact, she still have some sick leave left. Why not call in sick and take the day off? Ginny smiled at the thought, even though she knew full well that she would never do that.  
  
With a yawn, Ginny stepped out of bed and pulled her robe over her pajamas and ran a brush through her curly red hair. Pulling it back into a ponytail, Ginny smiled happily at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Coffee, she thought to herself, that'll help me wake up, a nice big pot of coffee. Opening her bedroom door and stepping out into the living room, Ginny screamed.  
  
Laying on her couch was an unconcious Draco Malfoy, snoring away like he hadn't slept in days. Ginny could feel her heart sink. So it hadn't been a dream after all. As if stepping out of a dream into her horrible relaity, Ginny stepped into the kitchen, needing that pot of coffee more than ever. As she pulled out the filters, Ginny noticed a crumpled piece of paper sitting on the counter. Opening it, she smiled as she read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't wait until you were awake to leave, but there's important business up at the ministry. Duty calls you know. I'm sure Malfoy will be no trouble, ( I snatched his wand while he was sleeping) but give him hell anyway. If he trys anything, you have my permission to kill him.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny couldn't help but grin as she thought about the note over and over again in her mind. As she sat down at her kitchen table with the paper, all she could think about was the one word that she had been waiting for Harry to say. Love. Ginny sighed happily. Maybe, just maybe, Harry was finally returning Ginny's feeling. Maybe...  
  
Behind her, the clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen chimed. 8:00 already? Ginny shook her head and looked at her watch. She would have to leave for work soon if she wanted to get there on time. But first, she had business to take care of.  
  
Ginny stood above the still snoring Draco. He is kinda cute when he's sleeping, Ginny thought to herself tenderly, hanging onto his pillow with a death grip like that. Not sure if she wanted to wake him up, Ginny hesitantly prodded Draco in the back. Standing back as he turned over with a frown, Ginny wondered if she even could wake him.  
  
Poking him once again, Draco turned on his back, "No more camals, Marcus." Ginny stared down at him with a look of frustration. Finally, in an act of desperation, Ginny grabbed his shoulders and shook him until his eyes popped open in surprise.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," she said cheerfully, letting go of him. She picked up his cloak and threw it at him, along with his torn old shoes. "Time for you to go." At first, Ginny was prepared for an argument. She was sure Draco would put up a fight, begging to stay just one more night, but he didn't. With a distant look, as if he wasn't even really paying attention to her, he replied. "Yeah, sure, okay."  
  
Taken aback, Ginny tried not to show her surprise at his quick concession. "Well...okay then. I have places to be you know."  
  
Draco gave her a knowing smile. "Yeah, 'course you do. You are still the nameless horoscope girl for Witch Weekly, right, Aurora?"  
  
Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "How did you know...never mind. You're just playing with my mind again. Out, I want you out. And don't come back either."  
  
Once again, a stricken look appeared on Draco's face, but quickly disappeared. "Right, right. Whatever you want."  
  
Ginny felt a small twang of guilt deep in her heart. I shouldn't feel sorry for him, she told herself. Not after all he put my family and I through at Hogwarts. I should have never even let him stay here. I don't know what I was thinking. I must have been delirious.  
  
Pulling on his shoes and slipping his cloak over his shoulders, Draco grabbed the door handle, just as a knock rang out from the otherside. A look of alarm and panic grew in Draco's eyes, and he turned to Ginny frantically. "You've got to hide me." he begged.  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned, confused as the visitor knocked again. "Why? Who is it?"  
  
"Look, it's just some people who don't want me around, okay? Just please don't tell them I'm here."  
  
"This is crazy," Ginny said quickly, pulling the door handle. Draco slipped behind the open door as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas gave Ginny big smiles from the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Seamus said in a friendly voice. "Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny started. Not since I broke up with you, she finished the thought in her head, not wanting to embarress Seamus in front of his partner. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, but, uh, right now I'm not. We're actually here on Ministry business."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked with wide eyes, giving the pair her most innocent look. It had always worked like a charm on her parents, and she was sure it wouldn't fail her now. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Well," Dean started, "We've gotten a report that Draco Malfoy stayed the night here. We're supposed to bring him into headquarters, ask him a few questions, standard precedure, you understand."  
  
"I sure do," Ginny nodded as she replied in a sugery sweet voice. Quickly she glanced behind the door, where Draco stood still as a stone. He looked at her with large, fearful eyes, and then turned away, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Well, actually, yeah," Ginny answered after a moment. "He did stay here, but gosh darnit, you just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago, saying something about going down to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. Hey! Maybe if you hurry, you can still catch him."  
  
"Thanks, Gin," Seamus said thankfully. "C'mon, Dean, let's go."  
  
"Bye, bye now!" Ginny called after them, closing the door quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco stepped out from behind the door.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ginny," he said gratefully.  
  
"Don't thank me," she replied quietly. "There's a fire escape out side of the kitchen wondow. Just please leave, before you cause anymore damage to my life." "Alright," Draco obliged, walking into the kitchen. He pushed up the kitchen window and started to climb out, only to be pulled back inside the apartment by Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before you leave, tell me why the Ministry is after you." she demanded.  
  
Draco stared deep into into her eyes, searching for something. "You really have no idea?" he asked, hoping against hope, that she would remember something, anything.  
  
"No, I have no idea."  
  
Draco's hope dropped. "Then I can't tell you." Once again he started to climb out the window, only to be pulled back inside once again by Ginny. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" she questioned angrily. "I want some answers and I want them now. Why does the Ministry want you."  
  
"Because I'm a dead man walking." Draco answered quietly, in almost a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, her voice hushed. "Stop talking in riddles and give me a straight answer!"  
  
"Do you have any idea how big of a story it would be when the tabloids find out that someone the Ministry proclaimed dead is up roaming around. Do you know how much bad press it would bring in. Not only that, how much scandal they woud have to face if the dead man told what he knew? Do you realize the significance of this, Ginny? They want to find me, so that they can kill me for good, and so that any little secrets I might possess can never be told. Do you understand?"  
  
Ginny didn't know how to respond. She stood, letting the words sink in as Draco left through the window and climbed down the fire escape. And this time, Ginny didn't even think about stopping him.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Kimberly Winters greeted her happily. "How was your night."  
  
"It was..." Ginny hesitated. "Interesting."  
  
"Ooh," Kimberly joked, jabbing Ginny in the ribs, "Sounds like fun. Shack up with anyone in particular?"  
  
"Um, yeah, this one guy." Ginny answered, opening the door to her small office.  
  
Kimberly grinned. "Good for you, girl," she answered, running a and through her shiny black hair. "You need to get over that Potter prat and start living! Oh yeah, and there's a staff meeting tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp."  
  
"Thanks, Kim," Ginny called as Kimberly walked away down the hallway towards her own office. Ginny shut the door and ran her fingers over the name on her office door.  
  
Ginevra Weasley  
  
"Aurora Moonbeam : Horoscopes"  
  
Aurora Moonbeam. Ginny hated her alter ego, but it was all she had. After three years at Witch Weekly she had worked herself up from mailroom delivery girl to...what? The nameless face behind Aurora? She was stuck behind a desk, writing up fake horoscopes every day and she couldn't even use her own name. It wasn't mysterious enough, her boss, Tobias Rivers, editor-and-chief, had told her.  
  
Ginny didn't care about names. She wanted to be out in the wizarding world, right in the middle of it, reporting, not pretending she knew about the phases of the moon. But how...how could Draco have possibly know that she was Aurora Moonbeam? Only her family and Harry and Hermione knew that. Ginny shrugged and started sorting papers on her desk. She didn't have enough concentration at the moment to do any real work.  
  
Startled by a loud pop behind her, Ginny turned around to face a grinning Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Did I scare you?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"No," Ginny exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here? I'm trying to work!"  
  
"No you're not." Ron accused, shuffling through a few papers on her desk. Ginny grabbed his hand.  
  
"What do you want, Ron?"  
  
"Well, I had a break from work, so I thought I'd stop by and meddle in your life a bit. Mum, hasn't had a chance lately, so I thought I'd fill in."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. "That's so gracious of you, but as you can see, some of us have things to do..."  
  
"Look, Gin," Ron's voice became lower and more serious. "Harry told me all about last night. About...Malfoy. What exactly did he tell you?"  
  
"Ron, I don't want to talk about this right now," Ginny turned her back on him and faced her desk. Turning her by the shoulders, Ron faced Ginny toward him and gave her a completely serious look.  
  
"You may not want to talk about this right now, but I do. Look, in the past year, a lot of stuff has happened with the Malfoy's, and I want to know how much you know."  
  
"I know enough."  
  
"Oh, good," Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "That means you don't know a thing."  
  
"He told me we were married." Ginny replied quickly. Ron looked at her in alarm. "He told you that?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well, yes," Ginny answered. "Didn't Harry tell you?"  
  
"No." Ron said quickly and muttered under his breath, "Harry doesn't tell me lots of things. But, um, I came because Hermione wanted to know if you could meet her for lunch today at 'The Three Broomsticks'. She's been all cooped up in the house for the last few months and she's getting sick of it. With Ron Jr. on the way-"  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Ginny answered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Daddy always knows."  
  
"Yes, well, my star charts are telling me that you are going to be the proud father of a bouncing baby girl, and her name will be...will be...Ginevra!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah right. I wouldn't name my kid Ginevra in a million years!"  
  
"Hey!" Ginny shrieked, hitting her brother once again on the shoulder. "Tell Hermione I'd be glad to see her. Tell her I'll be there around twelve."  
  
"Right-o." Ron answered, saluting, as he disapperated with another quick pop. Once again, Ginny was left alone in her office. Sitting in her cheap swivel chair, she looked at her watch, counting the minutes until noon.  
Top of Form 1  
  
Bottom of Form 1


	4. Four

**Title:** Sleeping in a Bed of Lies  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for cursing and Adult Themes)  
  
**Summary:** When Draco shows up on Ginny's doorstep one nigt, bringing wit him claims of marriage and deception, Ginny is thrown into a world where she can never be sure who to trust and who to fear...  
  
**A/N:** I would like to thank all my reviewers. 30 review in three chapters! That's great, thank you so much. And I know that this story is confusing, I thought it would be more interesting if your not sure what's going on. But anyway, not much else to report. Sorry aout the long wait. School started and I've been really busy. Anyway, thanks again and keep the reviews coming!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
  
**Author:** Punk up the Volume  
  
****

**Sleeping in a Bed of Lies  
**  
_Chapter Four_  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed happily, seeing Ginny enter the Three Broomsticks. Trying her best to slide out of the small booth with such a large stomach, Hermione finally freed herself, and gave Ginny a long hug. They both sat down, Ginny helping Hermione actually. When she was situated, Ginny sat down across from her and smiled happily.  
  
"I havn't seen you in a while, Gin," Hermione quickly said, drinking a bit of the tea in front of her. "Have you been busy?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Ginny assured her. "What about you? Have you and Ron picked out any names yet?"  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "Ron is still convinced I would name our child Ronald Chudley Weasley, Jr."  
  
"Chudley?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah. An homage to the Chudley Cannons."  
  
"He's crazy."  
  
"That's why I married him," Hermione said wistfully, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. Suddenly, Ginny couldn't explain, but her hand felt empty, and so light, as if something had been removed. Like a ring...the back of her mind guessed. No that's not it, she assured herself. There was no way...but still, there was a feeling of emptiness in the pit of her stomach, one she couldn't explain.  
  
"Miss? Miss?" the waitress asked for a fourth time.  
  
"Oh, yes?" Ginny asked, jolted from her silent reverie.  
  
"What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Butterbeer." Ginny said. "And make sure it's strong." The waitress walked away from the table as Ginny turned back to face Hermione. She looked worriedly at Ginny. "Are you all right? You look sort of pale...like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Maybe I have..." Ginny muttered under her breath as the waitress returned setting the bottle of Butterbeer on the table and walking away.  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper as she leaned across the table and said to Ginny.  
  
"Ron told me about what happened last night....how horrible! It must have frightened you to death!"  
  
"Really, I'm fine, Hermione," Ginny assured her sister-in-law with a smile. "I was a bit shook up last night, but really, I'm fine now, and I'd actually rather not talk about it." Ginny took a long drink of her Butterbeer and set it back down on the table, already feeling a little better.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up, but...just...don't listen to Draco Malfoy. I'm begging you. Just don't do anything he says, don't stay alone in a room with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he's been missing for the last year, gone to who-knows- where! And now he's back, claiming to be married to you. Gin, I think , he might be delusional, if not flat out crazy. Just don't listen to him, don't go anywhere near him. That's all I've got to say."  
  
"So," Ginny replied after a long silence, with an upbeat tone, changing the subject. "What about girl's names?"  
  
Ginny sighed exhaustedly as she stepped in her flat latter that night. Peering into the living room area, she half expected to see Draco still lying there, asleep as he had been earlier that morning. But no, the couch was empty and th pillows scattered on the floor, just how she had left it.  
  
Walking over to pick up the pillows and rearrange the couch, Ginny stopped. Clean up a bit and it's as if Draco Malfoy had never even been there. Not sure what she was doing, Ginny walked in the opposite direction, toward her bedroom, leaving the mess for later. When she still had enough energy to think she would do it. Not now. Now, she just needed to relax.  
  
Throwing off her coat and slipping out of her shoes as she collapsed on her bed. After the almost uneventful lunch with Hermione, Ginny had gone back to work to fake the next fews days worth of horoscopes. She had worked until almost midnight, all because of writer's block, and now here she was at one o'clokc in them orning, exhausted and dreading going back to work in the morning.  
  
Slipping into an oversized novelty shirt from a muggle gift shop that read 'I'm With Stupid, (obviously from Fred and George) and a pair of pajama bottoms, Ginny walked back into the living room to watch a bit of television before going to bed. As she shuffled through the darkness, through the scattered pillows, Ginny cried out as she stepped on something small.  
  
Falling onto the couch, a throbbing pain pulsed in her foot. What had she stepped on. Moving her hand over the cold wooden floor, she seached for the item she had stepped on. Tracing her hand around the pillows, and under the crumpled lanket lying on te floor, she felt something small and cold freeze her fingertips. From what she could tell, it was circular and smooth. Cautiously, Ginny picked it up and looked at it in te thin glow of the moon, floating into the room from the kitchen window.  
  
"No!" Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco's ring, sitting in the palm of her hand. why would he have forgotten it? Why wouldn't he have rememered to take it with him? Thousands of questions raced through ginny's mind, but they all disappeared as she saw the living room slip away before her eyes. She could feel herself falling, but all she could was darkness. Whispers floated throught air, but Ginny could hear none of it. She helt like she couldn't move, like some invisible force was pushing her into a downward spiral.  
  
And then...it stopped. The darkness was still there, but she wasn't falling anymore. She could hear voices, they were getting closer and closer...  
  
"Tell me," a familiar voice cried out in the darkness, te desperateness in her voice scaring Ginny.  
  
"Please just tell me! If you love me-"  
  
"You can't play that card, Ginny!' a male voice called her name. It was smooth and controlled, one she couldn't quite place. "You know I can't tell you anything! Don't you know how much I want to? Don't you think I'd love to not have to carry this by myself? But I can't. Because if you got hurt-"  
  
"But what if you get hurt?"  
  
"I won't! I know what I'm doing, I'm not stupid! Just leave it alone Ginny!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Stop it, let go of me, you're hurting me!" the voice screamed out. Ginny reached out, trying to touch the voices, but she couldn't. The sound of a loud slap echoed through the darkness and Ginny could barely stop from crying. Where was she and what was it she was hearing? Was she going insane? Had she passed out?  
  
Silence. And then...  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You're sorry? You're sorry! No, Ginny, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ever started this. I'm sorry I  
  
ever let you near me. Just get away from me! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Ginny could hear the sound of a door open and then a pleading voice, "Please, don't leave me, not now."  
  
"Fuck off. Tell Potter I said goodbye, you see him often enough. Tell him I said I hope the two of you will be very happy together. My best wishes."  
  
"Don't..."  
  
And then the door was slammed. Silence and then the darkness started fading away and the living room was before her again, but not before she could hear the crying voice of the young woman, sobbing, "Draco, no, please don't leave, not now..."  
  
And then it all went black again as Ginny passed out.  
  
Ginny yawned, turning over in her bed. She felt refreshed as her alarm clock rang, telling her to get up. Glancing at it with a smile, the smile quickly vanished. Ginny let out a yelp. Eleven o'clock already! It couldn't. She had just fallen asleep. But as she thought about the night before she couldn't ever remember coming into bed. Just that goddamn ring and those voices...  
  
"Damn, I've got to get ready for work." Ginny complained loudly.  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry asked from his chair on the other side of the bed and he opened his eyes, roused by Ginny's complaint.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, confused y his presence in her bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Grabbing her robe and pulling it around herself, Ginny stepped out of bed as Harry rose from his chair.  
  
"Good your awake." Harry said smiling as he stretched his arms. "I thought you'd still be out for a few more hours. Are you feeling alright? Do you feel lightheaded or sick or anything?" he questioned, rushing over to her and helping her stand. Ginny quickly slipped out of his comforting grip and started toward the bedroom door.  
  
"Well, yes, I'm fine." she assured him. "Why? What are you doing here? What happened?"  
  
Harry blushed a bit. "Well, Ron suggested we stop over and check on you on our way to work this morning. So I told him I'd do it while he went into the office. And I found you on floor, unconcious. So...I...uh...carried you into your bedroom and put you in...uh...bed," Ginny could feel the red rising in her own cheeks as she watched Harry stand uncomfortably telling the story.  
  
"And um, I already called you in sick for work. I took the day off, in case you took a while to wake up. How are you feeling? Are you alright? Seeing black spots? Feel dizzy? you want some tea?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Since when are you Doctor Harry. Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. I must have passed out from exhaustion," she lied. "I'm fine now. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry questioned. "Well, I did take the rest of the day off...ant to go catch someting to eat."  
  
"Sure," Ginny smiled happily. "I'd love to."  
  
"Good," Harry smiled back. "You can tell what's new in your life."  
  
And then you can answer some of my questions, Ginny thought to herself. She needed answers and she needed them fast.


End file.
